Hide and Seek
by SilverEyes08
Summary: Bella goes to Jacob's house after him and his family move away. To punish herself for years of deciet. AH,AU, Mentions of Sex!


Okay, This is all human, The Cullens never came to Forks, Renesmee has no relation to Bella, and Jacob, Bella, and Renesmee are in their late twenties. Jacob and Nessie are married with two children. Jacob is unfaithrul and is cheating with Bella. The rest should speak for itself.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Twilight is Stephanie Meyers, and Hide and Seek is Imogen Heaps!

Also, It's not the whole song! Sorry, I tried my hardeest to work with the Whatcha say parts but it just wouldn't work for me.

_Where are we?_

_What the hell is going on?_

_The dust has only began to fall_

_Crop Circles in the carpet_

_Sinking feeling_

The small house already felt abandoned. The faint glow of the setting sun through the window was the only light she would have. It has been a week, A week since he had left her. What was in a week anyways? Seven Days, One Hundred and Sixty Eight Hours, Ten Thousand and eighty minutes. Each one seeming to last a lifetime, the clock showed no mercy for the woman standing in the doorway of the empty house. She shivered at the chilly autumn air and all that could be heard was the soft click as she took one tenative step forward and shut the door behind her. Was this illegal? She was certain it was, but she was already here. _God what a masochist I am. _she thought as she looked around the empty space, so much larger than she had thought. The semi-darkness threatening to swallow her whole.

What had she been thinking? Coming all the way to La Push, on foot of all things. She pulled off her coat and hung it on the coat hook, which was one of the only things left in the house. She had so many memories here, she felt hollow. Looking at the imprints in the faded brown carpet, the ghosts of the furniture that had once sat there. She traced an imprint of part of the bottom of the couch with her foot. The couch where had loved and been loved. Her stomach churned as she bit back the soft cry threatening to escape her lips. She knew coming here was the wrong decision, but she hadn't suspected just how bad it would feel, nor had she cared. She had needed absolute proof that he was really gone.

_Spin me around again and rub my eyes_

_This can't be happening_

_When busy streets a mess with people_

_Would stop to hold their heads heavy_

She was dizzy, she clutched her head and put her other hand on the wall for balance. Too many memories swimming around in her head at once, disorienting her with emotions. Her eyes still close her leaned back against the wall and tilted her head heavenward. No, this couldn't be true. The past week had been nothing but a twisted nightmare. When she opened her eyes Jacob would be lying beside of her, in the large bed back at Bellas apartment. Strking her hair softly and showering her with light kisses, telling her it was only a dream. That he got the divorce papers and they were finally going to start their life together. Jacob, Bella, and his two little angels. All a happy family, forever and always. Bella Black, she liked the sound of that.

But of course, when her eyes snapped open not a thing had changed. The house was still empty, Bella still felt sick, and she was still utterly alone. She ran one hand lightly across her flat stomach and shuddered, not completely alone. Her stomach gave one last mighty complaint before she knew she was going to lose it. Pushing herself up off of the wall she ran up the stairs and threw the bathroom door before falling to her knees and worshipping the porcelain god, which luckily still had water in it. She stood back up and wiped her mouth off with a paper towel she found under the sink and tried the faucet. It still had some water although not much. So she got a little cup full and rinsed her mouth of the horrible taste.

_Hide and Seek_

_Trains and Sewing Machines_

_All those years_

_They were here first_

They had been together for four years. They were madly in love, he loved her more than he loved his bitch of a wife Renesmee. He just had to, if not why would he come to her to warm his bed? Jacob and Renesmee would get in a fight, he would come over to her house. She would talk, and comfort him.

_Neither of them had planned for it to turn into what it did but after a nasty bout with Renesmee. Bella and Jacob sat on her couch, she doesn't remember exactly what was said but she gave him a kiss. It was meant to be a comforting, platonic kiss. But then one kiss lead to another, and another, becoming less and less platonic with every passing second. Until Bella felt herself being swept up into his large strong arms and carried into her bedroom where they ended up making love until the sun rose. The next morning they agreed to never speak of it again and that it meant nothing._

But the days went on, and the fights continued between Jacob and his still fairly new wife. And everytime Bella would be there with open arms. They would spend nights talking and that was all for a while, they both thought that it had been nothing but a moment of weakness and that it was behind them. But eventually they once again found their way into the bedroom. This pattern continued for a while, slowly evolving from "moments of weakness" to an affair. Not that it wasn't one already. It was soon expected by both of them that any time Jacob came around it would end in sex. Not the best relationship but Bella was content lying in his arms. Never thinking about Jacobs wife, or their newborn child. The two that Jacobs heart had always truly belonged to. Before she knew it years had passed, and she had noone.

_Oily marks appear on the walls_

_Where pleasure moments hung before_

_the take over, the sweeping insensitivity_

_Of this still life_

Her stomach gave a small grumble as if to correct her. She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom, her feet were disconnected from her mind as she wandered into the bedroom. She scanned the walls and noticed a few discolorments, where picture frames had hung for years. Of his family, his wife. Bella always made him turn them all around when they made love. Afterwards lying in a place she should never have thought about in a room of haunts hidden in plain sight. She hated when they were together in his bed. Knowing that he and his wife had been there. It was only then she ever felt any remorse for loving Jacob. But it was faint, as she was lured in by promises of divorce and forever.

She layed down in the floor where the bed should have been. She let her mind float back to that dreaded day, exactly a week ago. All the while still astounded at just how much she was punishing herself, though she felt she deserved it. She ran her hand over torso, letting it settle on her stomach, was this much pain healthy?

He had left her, he had made his choice. They had met at her place for another amazing night, The next morning it had all came crashing down around her. They were lying curled up together. Whispering sweet nothings and I love yous in each others ears when he dropped the bomb. Renesmee had been transferred to a job in New York City. At first Bella had been estatic, thinking that meant he finally had a non suspicious excuse to divorce her. A closeness to the tribe right?

_She had told him so, letting out a delighted squeal_ _as she smiled and snuggled even closer to him. Kissing him over and over again, ready to have some celebratory fun. "Oh I knew we would get our chance someday. When are you going to go get the papers? Do you want us to get the kids?" she started stopping her physical onslaught for a moment basking in a happy glow. Now her pregnancy was even more of a blessing. She was about to open her mouth to tell him when he cut her off. She looked into his brown eyes, they were stony and almost black. _

_"No Bella... You don't understand. I'm going with her." he said shaking his head. _

_"Wh- What?" Bella asked her voice shaky_

_Jacob Nodded "Bella, she's my wife. I know I said I was going to get a divorce but... She's my wife. I love you you know I do but..."_

_"You love her more." Bella spat, now feeling dirty, used, and utterly broken._

_Jacob did nothing for a few minutes, the silence seemed infinite. " But we still have this morning... How about a few more hours before we head into reality?"_

_Bella almost said no, and now she wished she had. But instead she just nodded silently. Knowing she would probably never see him again. She kissed him once, twice, three times. Before letting things lead to wild sessions of passion once more. Making the most of their final hours together before falling asleep. When she opened her eyes she was alone. She felt the space beside of her, it was cold, Jacob was long gone. She had known it was truly ocver by the look in his eyes the last time she ever got to look at him. He never truly loved her, it had been nothing but a very potent lust messing with his mind. He would always love Renesmee._

She knew this now, but at the same time tried to delude herself into thinking otherwise but knew it would do no good. Her love isn't, and never really was returned. For years she had been strung along, never once thinking he would choose her in the end. She turned on her side and curled up into the fetal position on the hard floor. Wrapping her arms around her torso and slowly falling into the deep abyss of sleep. and a tiny, selfish part of her hoped she never resurfaced.

**_  
A/N: _**So how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please review and give me some feedback people!


End file.
